


13 ways we are

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, List Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Anairë and Fingolfin came to be, and how they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 ways we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gmuhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmuhh/gifts).



> 0\. The prompt asked for Anairë/Fingolfin fluff and a bit of their backstory - this is more headcanons than fic, but it counts, right?

**1.**  They are student council together, and Fingolfin is the tallest boy there. 

**2.**  Anairë catches him watching her the second Tuesday night that the council convenes in the coffee shop on campus. 

**3.**  The third Tuesday night, she smiles at him.

**4.**  The fourth, he asks her out. 

**5.**  The fifth, she confesses she’s already seeing someone. ‘But it’s long-distance, and complicated, and I don’t know…’ 

**6.**  By the time two months have passed, Anairë has broken up with her long-distance boyfriend and is dating Fingolfin. She tells him he’s the tallest man she’s ever dated. He says, ‘You have…the curliest hair of any girl I’ve ever dated?’ and she almost gets out of bed right then. 

**7.**  They get engaged fast. Fingolfin tries not think about how similar his trajectory is to his stepbrother’s and how much Fëanor would hate the comparison. 

**8.**  Anairë is pregnant with Fingon and everything makes her sick except a specific kind of smoothie only Fingolfin can make. He makes it for her five times a day and cradles her swollen feet in his lap while she drinks it and whispers ideas for baby names.

**9.**  When Fingon is born, Fingolfin can’t stop crying. Anairë laughs and strokes his hair. But when Aredhel is born – her girl, her baby girl, her first girl, her only girl – she cries too, and can’t stop. 

**10.**  Date night is every Friday, from the time they were sophomores in college until after all the kids have moved out of the house. They alternate who chooses the restaurant. Anairë’s favorite is Ethiopian; Fingolfin’s is barbecue. On Fridays when Anairë is on call, she feels guilty when she has to run out of the restaurant to answer her pager. She’ll come back, late at night, and climb into bed with Fingolfin and spoon up behind him and whisper nonsense into his hair and kiss his ears until he wakes up. 

**11.**  They make bets on their kids. Fingolfin feels slightly guilty about this, Anairë doesn’t. Mostly because she wins the bets, more often than not. So far she’s won the bets on Aredhel coming out, Fingon moving in with Maedhros, and Argon being the tallest of their children. The bet Fingolfin is most proud of winning is on how many kittens Turgon’s cat would have when it turned up pregnant: 4. 

**12:** Aredhel and Argon are closest to Anairë; Fingon and Turgon to Fingolfin. Anairë is a good problem solver; Fingolfin has long arms and gives good hugs. 

**13:**  Anairë can stand with her head tucked under Fingolfin’s chin and his arms around her waist, and this is how they stand on the sidelines of endless Little League games, and in the back of the auditorium for recitals and plays. Their children always know where to look for them, and what they’ll see.


End file.
